Taunting Beauty
by Midnight Fog
Summary: Slade uses Starfire for his advantage.
1. Perfect Bait

I don't own Teen Titans, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, or all related corporations and characters, although I do own Robin's heart.  
  
***  
  
The girl was a perfect bait. Her eyes perpetually wide with innocence, her voice always breathy and inquisitive, one gets the impression that they could do what they pleased with her, and she would be none the wiser. It was obvious she had captured Robin's heart. The young hero's one weakness was her.   
  
He was almost paternal to her, with a constant need to keep her safe and out of every burden possible. Starfire never minded. What he had for her was requited. It was blindingly obvious that if someone were to hurt Robin, it would be incredibly wise to do so through Starfire.  
  
And so began Slade's plan.  
  
As the town slept, he made his way to the T-shaped tower, and captured the girl's sleeping form, taking her back to his warehouse. Silently, he stared and admired her thin frame, quietly snoring in her soft white nightgown, and left her.  
  
The girl's sight blurred as she awakened. She was in a place foreign to her.  
  
"Hello? Is there anyone here? Robin? Raven? Cyborg? ...Beast Boy?" Nothing. She heard her own echo and slumped down in confusion.  
  
"I'm here." The girl whirled around to see the owner of the voice, but there was no one.   
  
"Slade?" She whispered wearily.  
  
"Yesss... good girl." Starfire was blatantly frightened. Slade smirked as he secretly watched her shake and frantically whirl around, looking for him.  
  
"What have you done? Where have you taken me? Where are the other Titans?"  
  
"Why, Starfire! I'm suprised at you. Whatever happened to your philosophy about life, Star? You always struck me as someone who believed everyone should be trusted. I hoped I wasn' t wrong, but I suppose I was. You're just another jaded superhero without a shade of hope."  
  
"That is not true..." She said softly.  
  
"It's not? Explain to me..."  
  
"I am trusting. I /do/ believe that everyone should be trusted."  
  
"Then why don't you trust that I haven't hurt a single hair on your head, let alone your friends?"  
  
"Your intentions are cruel. You have tried to harm Robin. You have tried to hurt /me/ and my friends. You have attempted to turn Robin against us. I can not trust someone whose heart is so cold that he would tear a friendship apart."  
  
"And people can't change?" Slade emerged behind the girl, who stared at him fearfully through her red bangs.  
  
"I... I suppose they can... but I do not believe you have changed a bit." With that, Slade grabbed the girl by her arms, and, in one swift movement, removed his mask and kissed her. Gingerly, the girl tried to push away, but he wouldn't have it. Her eyes widened as she protested. Slade frowned and let her go. His plan would be harder than he had anticipated. Robin had trained her well.  
  
"N-no... you can not..."  
  
"And why not? Love is blind, angel. You shall grow to feel it as well." Starfire's eyes grew even rounder.  
  
"No! You can not love me. I am supposed to hurt you... you are supposed to hate me..." She eyed his eye patch. "What...what happened?"  
  
"I was shot." Breath escaped her. He chuckled. "I'm okay, Star. I have you with me, afterall... you're my inspiration. I will be good as long as there is hope you will love me." Slade smirked. He knew that she would crack under the pressure of that burden. The mere implication that Robin would be safe was music to her virgin ears. The Titan's main strength was their unfathomable sense of obligation and protection for eachother. It was inevitable that she would do anything to protect a fellow Titan, especially Robin.  
  
She looked away. 


	2. Ultimatums

Tears filled the red head's eyes.   
  
"I do not wish to hurt you, Mr. Slade, nor do I wish to tarnish your newly found goodness, but I can not let myself be disloyal to Robin."  
  
"And how would you be doing so? I didn't say anything about harming your friend."  
  
"It would be wrong for me to do the kissing with you... Robin and I are what he calls 'dating.' It would not be right to you /or/ to Robin."  
  
"So you and Robin are together. /Perfect./" He purred, stroking the girl's jawline, a smirk on his face. " I stay firm. I simply can't be 'good' unless I have you... of course, if Robin was gone... you wouldn't have to choose." Slade's eyes lit up with malice.  
  
The girl remained silent.   
  
"I don't suppose you've had.../education/... on Tamaran." Realizing the myriad of answers that could come from the girl because of his broad statement, Slade defined his implication. "I'm talking about sexual education, dear."  
  
Starfire reddened. "Tamareans recieve such an education, but I have not. I was not of age to know such things when I fled my home planet."  
  
"And has our Robin taken the liberty of /showing/ you?" The girl stared blankly. "Nevermind, Starfire. I'll know soon enough. Now. I will ask you one more time: will you be mine, or... must I have yet another reason to hurt the Titans?"  
  
"I do not wish to be the reason my friends are harmed..."   
  
"No, of course not..." Said Slade in an ominous near whisper.  
  
"...but I can not harm Robin."   
  
"Starfire, you're trying my patience. What Robin doesn't know won't hurt him, but, I assure you, he will be hurt if you say no. Chose a loyalty, darling. Nobody said you could have it all." Once again, the girl looked away, contemplating heavily. She nodded.  
  
"Yes, sir. I will do the dating with you as well." She mumbled morosely. "But you must /PROMISE/ not to tell Robin! I would never forgive myself if his heart is broken..."  
  
"Scouts honor." He smirked.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, it's short, but... I'm sadistic. xD I guess you'll just have to wait... mwahaha. 


End file.
